Limits
by Blue Moonlit
Summary: RinxOC. Nami Tsukino's exorcist family has been going through issues with a mysterious organization, causing some of her relatives to be missing. She had to move from her little birth town to the city, destiny lead her to live with the Okumura twins, being able to find information about her family's case, also friendship and a problematic love. A/N: Story starts before manga does.
1. Preview

_Story preview, not really necessary to read._

Tsukino Nami, our highschooler girl protagonist, proceeds from a family of exorcist and mediums, doing different kind of jobs from amulets to expel demons from this world. She lived in a little town with her parents who had no former title of exorcist but still doing those works, always helping them and learning the profession. Her whole family was big, having many relatives she hasn't even seen their face, some of them used to fraud a lot, exorcising demons that never existed to make money. Family's reputation has lately getting bad, gaining enemies. Just after vacations started her parents were missing, one case between all the ones her family have been suffering since not too long, and had to move to her aunt's house in the city. It was a huge change for her, there was none she knew there, not even her new family. It was better than Nami expected but still wasn't comfortable; they tried too hard to impose their culture and manners on her. When Nami overheard her aunt talking with a neighbor about the girl being a trouble for them she decided to live without their help, the problem was she didn't have money or a job.

Nami was wandering in the city, looking for a job, when sees the church she had went to with her aunt a couple of times. She heard from her that the church's owner lives with all their workers. "It feels like I'm taking advantage of it but maybe isn't a bad idea, in fact isn't at all. I was good at those things so why not following that path for some time? I could live here as an apprentice, help with the chores and do all the works I did when I was with my parents plus it will buy me some time to find a nice job and save money".

And so her new adventure begins when she knows the Okumura brothers. Rin caught Nami's attention, in a bad way "Why is he always getting into fights?" She couldn't help but putting him on her blacklist. Would she be able to discover what happened to her parents and what's going on in the family?


	2. Prologue

Thanks to starbringer101 and Ayu Yui for the reviews! I'm really grateful. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

–No, wait! Give it back! I mean, hum, thanks a lot for your help. I'll put the stuff in order by myself from now. You said you had to get something you forgot at school, right? It's already getting dark.

–Yes, guess I forgot –he laughed – then I'm going for it.

He left the room that now belonged to her. It has already been some days since she arrived to her new home but boxes and bags were still spread on the floor. She'd already unpackaged her essential items and clothes, having a long way to go to finish. No one of the family was expecting for any other person to live there so they lend her a room used for keep furniture, good it was always clean. The guy from before was helping her to move out shelves and tables that were still in that room.

She sat on the floor with the book that took from the guy and looked at it for a moment –mom, dad, I promise I'll find out what really happened back there. I know I'm here because of that but these people have been so kind to me that is being hard to think they are somehow connected with it, but… only I can do for now is to wait, the less I want is to misjudge the people that have helped me when they knew nothing about me.

The girl opened the book with care, like doubting herself if she should read it but her eyes were already looking at the words before she realized.

"_January 3, 2009._

_I've never been interested in writing a life diary, it feels odd to do it now when I'm 14 years old. I received one as Christmas present and will be a waste to not use it. I'm not sure how to beginning, maybe I should tell you something about my own life. Calling a life diary 'you' is weird enough. Well, here is my first attempt._

_I live with my family in a little temple in the city. My father and mother works offering services such as talking to spirits, healing and exorcising demons. As for me, I clean the place and make talismans for good look, love and other things, these are very popular at my school and near the temple. People say they actually works, well of course it works, it was me who made them. I'm already learning how to converse with death people but that is more difficult to me, I usually mess it up thanks to nervousness. I also sometimes help my parents to exorcising a low class demon by reading the Bible. Seems it suits me or so mom says but I don't find it interesting, not that I don't like it, is a little bored to just read, on the other hand it would be very different if a demon attacks you and have to keep reciting. _

_Lately I have heard some rumors about my parents being scammers, I'm quite sure it isn't truth. I know them very well and how they do their job, if something goes wrong my parents always try to fix it or ask for help if they can't do it. Maybe someone wants to defame my family but I wonder who started the gossip._

_Well, I don't know what to write now. I still feeling uneasy about this but since I don't have new games or mangas I'm just loosing time."_

The door was knocked as she finished reading –can I come in? –. I sat up and opened the door.

–Nami, we are having a welcome dinner in one hour. By the way, are you comfortable with your room?

–Yes, it's perfect, thank you. It' even bigger than the one I had.

–I'm glad to hear you like it. There is a nice table and a wardrobe somewhere, let's put it here tomorrow. See you in one hour then –the old man left.

_He said before there were more people living here but I haven't met them. The welcome dinner should be because of it, for me to introduce to others properly. I'm a little nervous. I already met Rin, he goes to a school near here and looks like a nice person, he moved out some things were still in this room when I arrived, but Mr. Fujimoto said he often gets in problems and I should go easy on him. _

There weren't many things the girl brought with he, clothes, personal cleaning stuff, a photo of her family and some other important objects. Nami expended the entire hour arranging the bedroom, unpacked everything except her clothes, she'll do that tomorrow when have the wardrobe, otherwise it'll be a mess.

It was already night when Shiro called her for the dinner. _They actually are more people than I expected. Everyone sitting at the table, looking like a happy weird family. _

–Ah, So she is Nami Tsukino –he looked at her –. She'll be staying with us for a while so be nice to her.

–Oh hum, thank you –I bowed– pleased to meet you everyone. Hum… I'll help in everything I can, please take care of me.

They all greeted her, then she sat by Shiro's side. It was sukiyaki, a plate Nami's never tasted. She stared at the food. –What is it? Do you not like it? – Mr. Fujimoto asked. –No, is not that, It's just… I've never eaten this before, but it looks delicious, I'm just wondering what should I try first.

–Oh, so this is your first time eating sukiyaki. You won't find out the taste if you don't taste it thought – he laughed a little. –Well, you're right –she took a piece of meat with the chopsticks and placed it on her mouth –it's really nice, yes, as expected.

–I'm glad you like it. Let's eat then.

Nami was enjoying herself a lot, she liked the ambient and the food, and everyone was nice to her. _It's only my first day here, I shouldn't be so happy but, this is something to feel happy about, right? I can't help it. _She looked at a boy by her age, it was Rin's brother, his twin. _If I remember well his name is Yukio and is studying to be a doctor, he looks very gentle just like Mr. Fujimoto but a lot more serious. _

While having the meal, the main door was opened and a boy entered. It was Rin, he had scars on her face, seems he got into a fight. _So he wasn't exaggerating when said Rin fights a lot, I never liked this kind of person, I'm not in a place to say it thought._

* * *

Next chapter "First Week" preview: _The first impression I got from him was good but I was wrong, he even fought today! He should be grateful his brother always treats his scars. School is going to start soon but I won't go. I might say is not bad to stay in house, helping with the chores and the church. I thought I won't have to study but again, I was wrong. Why do I have to help him?!_


End file.
